


Then We Make Art

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey and Ellen and their next great performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We Make Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siddals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddals/gifts).



Geoffrey teaches when he's sane, coaxing his students to look past the paper and feel what Shakespeare meant when he wrote them in a frenzied rush of deadlines and Elizabethan alcohol. Geoffrey directs when he's not so sane, attempting the same mental acrobatics within the souls of amateur actors playing against cardboard sets.

Ellen acts. Ellen never stops acting. She doesn't like the fact that she does most of her living as someone else, but acting is breathing. Acting is life. When her mad husband finally directs her to be the famous Egyptian queen as he promised, she can fly.


End file.
